Having Tens of Fun!
"Having Tens of Fun!" is the 17th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are in for "tens of fun" when Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain, visits. His passion for all "things 10" leads to playing knick-knack, counting toes, the reading of "Ten, Nine, Eight" and an account of Mr. Tenagain's trip to the moon in outer space. Snack time generates some antics in the kitchen, and a delightful picnic - visited by some rather unusual ants! Finally, Mr. Tenagain leaves surprise instructions on the "nicest way to count to 10." Poems: Hello! Hello! Hello! Again!/A Very Simple Way to Make the Number 10 Stories: Ten, Nine Eight by Molly Bang Song List #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Hello, Hello, Hola #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Aiken Drum #The Ants Go Marching #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Goodbye, Goodbye, Adios #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks: **The last regular appearance of Michael played by Brian Eppes on the Barney & Friends Television series. He returns as a special guest in the 1999 Barney home video Sing and Dance with Barney. **The first appearance of Mr. Tenagain in the Barney franchise. He'll later appear again in the book Barney's Happy Valentine's Day. **The last Barney & Friends episode to use the Season 2 arrangement of I Love You. *This group (Min, Kathy, Michael and Tosha) also appeared in "A Camping We Will Go!" (with Luci). *On July 2, 1996, this episode was released as "Barney's Parade of Numbers" along with "Barney's Exercise Circus" on a Barney VHS two-pack set to stores. It was later released as a separate Barney video on VHS to stores in 1998. *This episode is also featured (along with What's in a Name? and Howdy, Friends!) in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Learning Round-Up. *Kathy returns after being absent for 3 Season 2 episodes. *After One Two Buckle My Shoe, Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball. *After This Old Man, Baby Bop arrives. *In this episode, Mr. Tenagain told Tosha that her mom's gonna have a baby. *Although knowing how to count to ten in this episode, Baby Bop is unable to do it in A-Counting We Will Go!. *Despite never appearing on the Barney & Friends television series again, Mr. Tenagain would later appear in the book Barney's Happy Valentine's Day. *The actor who plays Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) would later play Ryan's grandpa in Grandpa's Visit, 14 years after this episode originally aired. *This episode was filmed after Stop, Look and Be Safe!, An Adventure in Make Believe and The Alphabet Zoo. International Versions *In international versions, This Old Man wasn't sung, and Ten Little Fingers and Toes only has first verse for "Ten Little Fingers" and the first verse for "Ten Little Toes". Also in the Hebrew version, Dana (the Israeli version of Tina), was seen wiggling her toes instead of someone counting them for her. *Also in the Israel production, the "If the Shoe Fits..." version of "I Love You" was used in this episode, due to it being one of the last episodes of the series. Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:1993 Category:Episode Released on Home Video Category:Episodes Written By Mark S. Bernthal Category:Episodes Direct By Jim Rowley